To act like your age
by Thousnelda
Summary: After another prank played by the BTT, England decides to cast a spell to make them act their age by reverting their favorite past charge into a child. How are they and the spells targets going to react to this? And how to get out of this mess before too many other nations find out or issues with work occur? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **I know, I know, I'm still way behind on a different story but this idea has been asking to be written for a while and won't leave me alone…**

Chapter one

"Honestly you three, can't you act your age just once and stop tormenting me?!" England shriek at three figures as they rushed off his property. The three in question where France, Spain, and Prussia, who either out of sheer boredom or France's urging decided to play a prank of the said Englishman. Even though they ran for safety, all three laughed at the shouting satisfied. They could not help it, between the thrill of another successfully planned prank and England's expression it was just too funny.

After a few minutes to see that England was not following them, they stopped to catch their breath. As they stopped Spain commented, "Did you see his face? It was hilarious! He looked even more like a tomato than Roma!"

"And who was he to tell us to act our age when he was throwing a temper tantrum," France chuckled at the irony.

"He's just way too riled up. He needs to take things a little easier. I mean, we didn't even have to touch him or break anything for him to start yelling at us," Prussia commented.

"To think that just a few household cleaners could make that big of a mess…good thing he likes to clean," France commented.

"How did you know how to do that anyways, Prussia?" Spain asked.

"I saw it in one of Wes' old chemistry books. Definitely more awesome to see it happen then just reading about it."

"Well, in any case that was a good way to spend an afternoon. You guys want to go out for drinks now?" France asked as he checked his watch to see the time.

"Nein, I'll have to pass. Germany's been unawesomely overworked, so I told him I'd wake up early tomorrow and do a bunch of the household chores," Prussia replied more than a little reluctantly. It was rare for him to get to hang out with his friends, but at the same time he knew that it would help his brother to have even a little break from work. And besides, it seemed only fair since it was not like he had anything else to say for himself.

"I'll go with you France. Roma's staying at his own house tonight so it's not like I have anything major to do," Spain answered.

"Alright then, I guess it'll just be the two of us. See you later Prussia," France replied as he wrapped an arm around Spain then waved good-bye to his other friend. Spain and Prussia also said their farewells then headed to their respected places.

"Those bastards, what do they think I am? A play thing?" England grumbled to himself as he vigorously scrubbed at the plastered on mess left from the trio's little 'science experiment.'

"Honestly, those three are nothing more than fully-grown man-children. I suppose I could give them a little slack if they were younger than me but they're all either my age or older! And to think that they all raised some of the other nations…"

England chose that moment to slouch back against a newly cleaned wall. He knew that all three of them could act mature when they wanted to; he had seen it. So why is it that they refused to act that way currently. It was as if having fun was the only thing they thought of.

As he thought of this, he realized that it had been a while since he allowed himself to have some certain fun. And he would need to retaliate for them ruining his kitchen. At last he stood up and commented, "Well, it's not like the mess is going to go anywhere," before he headed into his magic study.

England always kept a few spells and potions dog-eared for such cases. He never knew when someone would need to be punished and hated to let too much time pass from him searching for a correct spell. At last he found one which perked his interest and called out, "Turn them into children? No, that won't do…Aha, I may need to apologize to a few of the others for this, but there is nothing like having to take care of some children to make those three act their age for a little while. Let's see… 'reverts the targets favorite past charge into a child,'…sounds straight-forward enough. Now let's get this started."

With this said he quickly gathered the supplies he needed then cast the spell, only to then finish cleaning the kitchen then go to sleep as if everything would be alright in the world.

Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was.

 **Short, but more of a prologue chapter…**

 **As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter two

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Germany groaned as he heard his alarm clock sound. He had a late night that last evening due to work, along with what he was sure was a full day that day. He did not fully remember everything on his list, but he knew that it started with a meeting at 9:00.

The dogs were not barking, so he could only assume that Prussia held up his promise to help with the chores and took them for their morning walk. Otherwise, between getting them and himself ready for the day he was really going to be crunched for time.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Good morning Germany," Italy tiredly greeted as he stretched then flopped so that he was facing Germany.

"Italy, why is it that you insist on sleeping in my bed instead of at your house?" Germany asked both tired and slightly annoyed. The two then snapped their eyes open, instantly awake when they realized that his usually gruff, masculine voice was replaced with that of a little kid.

"Italy…why are you suddenly so much bigger?" Germany asked as he slowly got into a sitting position only to realize that along with the voice change everything was suddenly bigger.

"Germany? Why are you suddenly a little kid?" Italy asked equally confused. The two looked at each other in silence for a moment as dread began to set in.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two yelled in unison.

The room fell into silence for another moment, only for both to hear the noise of Germany's dogs bark followed by frantic rushing up the nearby stairs. The bedroom door flew open to reveal a surprised Prussia as he asked, "What the hell is happening in here? The awesome me could hear you from outside!"

Prussia also froze when he looked to the bed to see a slightly frightened little child where his brother should have been. Cautiously, Germany called out, "Bruder?"

"Wes?"

"What have you gotten me into this time?!" Germany called out as he tried to pounce at Prussia, only to fail when he got stuck in his over-sized clothes.

"You have to admit that it was pretty awesome foresight for me to save your old clothes from when you were a kid," Prussia chuckled uneasily as he carefully buttoned the antique shirt on his now much younger brother.

"It smells like death," Germany commented as he patiently watched Prussia button the top button.

"That's just the mothballs you smell," Prussia replied.

"There's a stain, and I can hardly move in this. Why were you saving them anyways?" Germany critiqued then asked.

"Look, when you've been around as long as I have you start to want to have keepsakes, understand?" Prussia answered.

"…Okay?" Germany commented as he rushed to the bathroom to see himself in the mirror.

"Vee, you look so cute now Germany. But those clothes are kind of tattered. How old do you think you are now anyways?" Italy asked. He had been fairly silent for himself after Prussia returned with the remains from Germany's old clothes, but apparently he could no longer contain himself.

"If I had to guess he looks somewhere between six and eight," Prussia commented as he looked Germany over.

"This isn't going to work at all. And at this rate I'm going to be late for my morning meeting! Bruder, apologize to whoever you pissed off right now, 'cause I have…thirty minutes to get back to my normal age and get to the meeting room," Germany ordered with a frown which looked more like a pout.

"This is probably England's fault, but gees, talk about unawesomely going for the overkill. I mean why did he have to drag you into this?" Prussia commented.

"Twenty-nine minutes,"

"Look, even if I call him right now I doubt he will simply spout some gibberous and have everything fixed that second. I'll cover for the meeting so just hold tight okay? Trust your awesome bruder and everything will be alright!"

"…Are you sure?"

"Of course! Hey, Italy, can you stay and keep an eye on him while I'm gone? I'll finish the meeting and be back in no time…with some different clothes for you," Prussia answered then quickly dressed for the meeting. Within a few minutes he was out the door and on his way to the conference room.

Twenty-eight minutes later, Germany's boss was seated in a conference room with a different boss and nation, wondering where in the world his nation was. He was about to start the meeting without Germany when the doors slammed open and Prussia walked in as he commented, "Sorry I'm late, the awesome me has had not an awesome morning."

"Prussia? But where's Germany?" his brother's boss asked confused.

"Something came up, so he asked me to come instead," Prussia answered as he flopped into the chair reserved for Germany. Traffic was heavy that morning and he felt like he just ran a marathon due to all of the events that morning.

"…All right then I guess…" his boss replied.

"It's been so long since I saw you, Prussia. This is certainly a surprise," the other nation in the room commented as he smiled happily at Prussia.

Prussia finally looked up from the file he brought for the meeting but had not read, only to then cringe and swear under his breath. If he knew that the meeting was with Russia, he probably would have simply told his brother to cancel the whole thing instead.

 **Due to having to deal with study skins kept in mothballs and cotton the smell always reminds me of dead stuff**

 **Still a bit short…**

 **As always please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter three

Spain stretched as he heard his cell phone ring and answered it with a happy hello. His happiness grew as he was greeted on the other end by Italy.

"Hi, Spain! Long time since we talked. But anyways, I was wondering if I could ask a favor from you?"

"Sure, Italy, what's up?"

"Well…something happened to Germany so Prussia asked me if I could stay at their house and watch him. But since I have my own work to do I was going to call Romano and ask him if he could do it for me. Only he won't answer his phone and I've tried like a hundred times! Do you think that you could check on him for me?"

"No problem! I was planning on going over to your guys' place today anyways," Spain answered happy to know that it was an easy task. A question then came to him so he asked, "So what happened to Germany to make you need to watch him?"

"Um…," Italy paused as he looked over at Germany, who at the time was kneeling in his chair in his study; a pen gripped in his now smaller hands. Unsure how to explain what happened to Germany, Italy took a picture of Germany and sent it to Spain. As he did so he commented, "We're not really sure how it happened, but Prussia thinks England has something to do with it."

A sudden feeling of dread came over Spain as he saw the now child German, only to after a moment respond, "Si, I think I'll go check on Roma right away. Talk to you soon Italy."

Italy hung up relieved that one task was more or less taken care of, causing Germany to look up from his desk at his friend. Germany then asked, "Who did you send my picture to?"

"Oh, I was just talking to Spain and I figured that a picture would be easier to explain what happened to you. By the way, what are you doing?"

"Just because I can't go to work does not mean that I can't work from home," Germany answered as he carefully signed a form he had brought home the night before. Once done he looked at his signature, only to smile when he noticed that at least his penmanship did not look like a child's.

"Wow, I didn't know you could write like that. It looks all old fashion and pretty," Italy commented as he looked over the paper.

"S-shut up, it's just that with computers and such I usually don't have a chance to right something like this," Germany rebutted as he covered the paper from Italy's gaze with his own small body.

* * *

"Roma! Are you home?" Spain called out as he reached the Italian brother's house and called for the elder brother. He did not receive a response, which caused Spain's slight dread to increase.

"Roma!" Spain called out as he used a spare key and entered the house. Still no one answered him. Soon he reached Romano's bedroom to find that the comforter and pillows were scattered to the floor and the bed was missing a sheet. A sudden noise came from behind Spain, causing him to slowly turn around and ask, "Romano-!"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!"

As a younger voice screamed this, Spain felt as if something hit him hard in the stomach and knocked him over. When he looked up from the floor, he found himself straddled by Romano wearing a bedsheet as if it were a toga. After the shock of the attack and seeing Romano dressed like that, he noticed that Romano was also smaller and younger, looking as if he went from roughly early twenties to ten.

"Oh, so you're a kid again too," Spain replied bluntly as he looked at the now younger Spain. As nervous as he was about his past underling now being a kid, he had to admit that it felt a little better now that he knew that was the case.

"Don't act so non-chalant about this you damn bastard. You and your idiot friends must have done this to me so fix it! And wait…who else is a kid?" Romano complained, only to then realize what Spain said and ask. In response, Spain pulled out his phone and showed Romano the picture of Germany sent to him.

"AHAHAHA the potato-bastard is now also a kid?! AHAHA Look at him! He has to be younger than me now! And those clothes…AHAHAHA…He looks so ridiculous!" Spain commented in between laughs as he fell off Spain in a laughing fit.

"I'm glad to see you're alright with this," Spain replied relieved to see that his past charge was not worried anymore about what happened to him.

"So what did you want anyways?" Romano asked after he caught his breath from laughing so much.

"Oh, Italy called me wanting to check on you since you weren't answering your phone," Spain answered.

"Italy? I thought I heard my phone ringing. So what did he want?"

"He wanted to ask you if you could cover for him while he watched Germany for Prussia. However…" Spain began, only to trail off his sentence when he realized that a young Romano was probably not the best person to ask that from.

"He can't expect me to do his work for him! I mean, look at me. There's child labor laws and such for a reason," Romano complained as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, so then what are you guys going to tell your boss?" Spain asked.

"…You take care of it," Romano ordered as he got off the floor and picked up his makeshift clothes before he tripped over them. Spain sighed at this as his mind went to how Romano could not spend who knew how long in an oversized sheet. He then realized that maybe he should tell France what was happening. Odds were, someone he knew was also a child now, and it may be better for him to figure that out sooner rather than later.

 **Got to a length I like**

 **As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter four

France was a little more than concerned when he received a phone call from Spain then a text from Prussia, both of which about one of their past charges turning into a child. He knew that England was most likely the cause of the strange event, but before he talked to the island nation he wanted to know which of his nations was turned into a child. With this in mind, he called the first past charge he could think of, Seychelles.

"Hi France, what's up?" Seychelles happily answered when she heard France call her.

"Hi, Seychelles, just wanted to check on you. How have you been?" France asked.

"Are you okay France? I'm not exactly a little kid."

"I know, just humor me and tell me how old you are physically right now, okay?"

"I'm roughly fourteen. Why are you asking?" Seychelles asked.

"Never mind, it's not important I guess. Have a nice day," France replied slightly relieved that she was not pulled into this mess. He then hung up and tried to think of who else could have been affected by whatever England did.

After some thought the idea of Canada came to mind, so he called the north American nation, "Hello, Canada, this may be a strange question but can you tell me how old you are physically?"

"Eh, why the sudden question? Last I checked I was roughly nineteen," Canada responded. Before Canada could continue France thanked him and hung up.

So if it was not Seychelles nor Canada who did England turn into a child? He both doubted and hoped it was not one of the other past colonies; he did not know how he would reach some of them. At last he decided to simply go to England himself and ask for both who he turned and to turn him or her back.

A few hours past and France found himself in front of England's house. He was about to walk up and knock on the door when a sudden wail made him pause. The wail sounded like that of a little child, and a sudden dread came upon him as he knocked on the door.

"England? Are you home?" France called out as he searched the stoop for a spare key. His call seemed to make the wail quiet down a little. At last he found the spare key and entered the house. He could still hear sniffling from what he could assume was the source of the previous wail, and followed the noise to England's study.

In the study, he found several books and other items scattered around the floor, and seated right in the middle of the mess was a small child. The child could not have been more than five and wore an adult long sleeved shirt. He had messy blond hair and green eyes which were puffy from crying so much.

"England?" France asked confused.

To the call, the child scrunched up his face, then picked up the nearest object near him and threw it at France. As he did so, the child called out, "What do you want now you Frog?!"

The toss was not strong enough to reach France's location, and despite the danger it tried to show, France could not help but feel a little bad for the small child throwing a temper tantrum. At last he remembered what he was seeing and instead asked, "England, what happened to you?"

"I don't know," England answered with a pout.

"Did you try to turn some people younger? Say, Germany, Romano, and someone else?"

"Maybe…I didn't know for sure which ones it would make younger. I mean, I figured Germany and Romano for Prussia and Spain, but why did I become younger?"

"Who were you thinking would turn little?"

"I don't know, Canada or Seychelles, probably," England answered as he turned slightly away from France's gaze.

"That was pretty immature of you. Didn't you even think about how that would have affected the other people? Honestly, you should know better than to bring innocent people into your little temper tantrums," France scolded.

"I know…," England answered in what sounded almost like a whine.

"But it is rather odd that you accidentally turned yourself into a child. How could you not be sure who you would turn anyways?" France asked.

"The spell just said that it would turn the person's favorite past charge smaller. So again, why did I turn little?" England answered then asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked to France.

"Oh, shoot, it looks like my little secret has been revealed," France answered dramatically.

"What are you talking about? Besides, since when was I your charge?"

France thought for a moment to then answer, "Well, remember when we were kids and my boss was your boss' boss? I guess during that time you were my underling."

A look of realization came across England's face, only for him to then complain, "Not fair! That shouldn't have counted!"

France could not help but laugh at the outraged look on England's face, to then ask, "So if you don't want to be a little kid why don't you turn you guys back."

"You don't think I've been trying?! I can't, that's why!" England shouted back to France on the verge of tears.

"Okay, okay, England calm down. Just tell me why you can't stop the spell," France replied calmly as he walked closer to England. He could not help but feel a little bad for the child about to cry in front of him.

"…It would seem that along with turning smaller I forgot how to read," England whispered as he looked away from France embarrassed.

"What was that?"

England began to blush from embarrassment, now past the point of holding back the tears and cried out, "I-I can't read any of my books. I mean I see the letters and I know what they are but I just can't comprehend what they are saying!"

"Wait, what?! How could you forget how to read?" France asked shocked.

"Well…last time I was this age like most of my population I couldn't read all that well. So maybe that's why."

"Okay…so you cast a spell and now are unable to fix it. Maybe you could figure it out with some help. Maybe one of your brothers-."

"NO!" England cut France off.

"England, if you can't fix this by yourself then you and the others will need help. It only makes sense that we ask your brothers," France persisted.

"No!" England yelled back.

"England,"

"NO!" England shouted once more as he rushed up as if to stop France.

France sighed as he saw that they were not going to get anywhere that way. He then asked, "Okay then, can I at least update Spain and Prussia on what is happening?"

England wiped off his tears with his little hands and finally nodded a 'yes.' Upon seeing this, France patted England on the head and asked, "Alright. It's about lunchtime so after I call them would you like some lunch?"

Again England nodded, then watched as France got up and walked to the kitchen to call his friends.

 **As always, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **So I may have forgotten to post this when I finished it...better late than never I guess...**

Chapter five

"Okay, Wes, how do these clothes feel?" Prussia asked as he pulled a new t-shirt over his younger brother's head then took a step back. In response, Germany tried to move around in the new clothes to then nod that they were satisfactory.

"Good, then my awesome sense of your size was correct," Prussia replied relieved as he picked up the rest of the bag filled with child-sized clothes. He then continued, "Then we should pack up and head over to England's house."

"So it was England's fault? If so then why do we need to go over there? He did this to me from his house so why can't he do the same?" Germany complained.

"France did not go into too much detail, but apparently he asked me to bring you and for Spain to bring Romano," Prussia answered as he looked through Germany's items to pack necessary toiletries along with a few things for himself. He was not sure how long they would be at England's house, but since it was already the afternoon he assumed that they would most likely spend the night somewhere.

"The same thing happened to Romano too?" Italy asked.

"Ya, according to Spain, Romano is roughly ten years old now. That's why he was not answering his phone," Prussia answered.

A look of disappointment came over Italy as he heard this, only to then comment, "Hey, as much as I would like to come with you guys and check on Romano, I think I should probably go home. I was hoping that he would have done my work, but since he's a kid I doubt he did his own let alone mine. But keep me in the loop, okay?"

"Sure, we'll tell you as soon as we learn anything," Germany agreed with a nod. Italy smiled at this, happy to see that his friend was still acting all in-control like he was used to. With this, Italy said his goodbyes and left. A few minutes later, Prussia buckled Germany into his car and they were off to England's house.

* * *

Prussia and Germany arrived at the same time as Spain and Romano; Romano no longer in a bed sheet but in appropriate sized clothes. As they met, Romano had to hold back a laugh at seeing the now smaller then him Germany while Spain gushed at seeing the small Germany in person. Germany glared at the other two nations for this, not pleased to feel like he was being made fun of. Prussia noticed this, and took the chance to laugh at how ridiculous Romano looked as a kid.

After a few moments of Romano shouting, France opened the door and greeted his friends. In response, Romano shouted at him, "Forget the hellos, where's that bastard who did this to me?!"

"I agree, where is he and why isn't he fixing this?" Germany also asked.

"Well, England is currently in time out. That's part of the reason why I asked you guys to come over," France answered. When he saw the confused looks of the others, he allowed them in and led them to the kitchen. There seated on a stool in the corner sat a young England scowling at the world.

The room was silent for a moment as the guests saw the sight, only for both Romano and Prussia go into a laughing fit. As the two laughed at him, England blushed and yelled back, "What are you lot doing here? And stop laughing at me, you guys look just as ridiculous as me!"

"I'm a bit confused, why would England turn himself into a little kid?" Spain asked France.

"According to England, the spell used turn each of our favorite past charges into children. And he forgot that for a while I was in charge of him," France answered.

"That still shouldn't have counted! You stupid Frog, this is all yours and your idiot friends fault!" England yelled as he heard what France was telling Spain.

"England, I've already told you, you can't leave time out until you stop yelling names at me," France replied both sternly and a little smugly. England looked a little deflated at this, as he reluctantly went back to glaring at the unwanted guests. France nodded when he saw this and continued, "Good. Now stay like that for another three minutes and you can leave time out, alright?"

"Fine," England complained more than answered. He then spotted the absence of one person and asked, "I thought Germany was here. Where did he go?"

To the question the others looked around to the then hear a clatter from by the stove. Instantly alert, both Prussia and France rushed to the other side of the peninsula to the stove to see the frying pan with the dinner on the floor and a seated and startled Germany next to it.

"Wes are you okay? What happened?" Prussia asked as he reached his brother and looked him over for any damage. Despite the hot water and food from the pan now on the floor, it looked like Germany was more startled then injured.

"I was hungry and wanted to see what France was making," Germany answered as Prussia helped him to his feet.

Prussia gave an annoyed growl and asked, "Then why didn't you just ask instead of trying to move a hot pan. You know better than that!"

Germany looked at his feet for a moment, displeased to have his brother yell at him. At last he replied, "Italy let me help him cook lunch. And I was curious."

"Is Italy here?" Prussia asked.

"Nein…"

"And now that the food is ruined does your curiosity really matter anymore?" Prussia continued.

"…Nein…sorry bruder," Germany reluctantly answered.

"Apologize to France also," Prussia nodded with a sigh. He was relieved to see that his brother was not injured and that he could at least still understand some reason. But at the same time he did not understand why his brother would make such a childish mistake.

"Thank you for the apology Germany. Speaking of Italy, I would have figured he'd followed you here," France commented after Germany reluctantly apologized to France.

"Italy said that he wanted to go home and do his and Romano's work since he figured that Romano didn't do it," Germany answered.

"Well, that would be true. When I mentioned the idea to Romano he threw a fit," Spain commented casually.

"I did not! I simply stated that I could not do adult work like paperwork since I'm a kid! Speaking of kids, now what are we going to do for dinner since that little kid over there decided to ruin it? You promised me food tomato-bastard," Romano complained.

"Well, when I got here it looked like England needed to go grocery shopping, so it looks like we'll be ordering delivery," France commented.

With this said, the group split into the groups of Prussia, Germany, and France to clean up the mess while Spain and Romano chose what to order and called for the delivery. Half an hour later, the group was seated to dinner. After dinner, Spain decided to ask, "So that was a good dinner, but now back to the reason we're all here. When is England going to turn him and the others back to normal."

England visibly jerked at the mention. Seeing that England was not eager to admit his problem, France explained, "Along with turning himself younger, England forgot how to read. Because of that, he can't change himself and the others back. That's why I called you guys over. Maybe if we put our heads together we can figure this out."

"How could you forget how to read?" Germany asked.

"Well, when I was last this age most of my population couldn't read so neither did I," England weakly answered.

"Okay, so then how are we supposed to fix this?" Spain asked.

"Doesn't his brothers also know stuff about magic? Maybe one of them -," Prussia began only for England to cut off with, "-NO!"

The group was silent by England sudden start, only for France to explain, "When I brought up that idea he gave me the same response."

"What, along with forgetting how to read you became a wimp when it comes to your brothers?" Romano asked. England made no response to this other then to look away with a scowl.

"So, then what are we going to do?" Prussia asked. When no one responded right away, he looked at the clock to see that it was already late at night. He then commented, "Well, it looks like we probably will have to wait until tomorrow to figure that out."

"What? No! I have work to do tomorrow," Germany protested.

"That's okay, I had a feeling this might happen so I used my awesome forethought and told your boss you were taking some time off," Prussia answered.

Germany looked like part of him wanted to protest against this plan, but instead looked over to England and asked, "Does he even have room for all of us? This isn't exactly a large house."

"I have three bedrooms, counting my own. I suppose there would be room for everyone," England answered as he hid a yawn behind his hand.

"Are you tired now England?" France asked.

"I'm not tired, it's only *pm," England answered.

"8pm…I suppose that would mean that it's your bedtime," France commented with a slight smile.

"You are not in charge of when I go to bed," England retorted.

"Oh, but you turned people smaller to help us relearn how to act like adults. And being an adult taking care of a child means making sure that they go to bed on time," France replied with a slight smile. With this said, he stood up and picked a fussing England up. He then proceeded to take England up to his room as the others watched.

"Are you getting tired Romano?" Spain asked, only for his charge to scowl and say no.

"What about you Wes?" Prussia asked.

"Bruder, you don't ask the kid if he wants to go to bed," Germany answered.

"Okay then, it is getting late. How about I tell you a story like when you were little to get you in the mood for bed," Prussia offered.

At first Germany looked as if to dismiss the idea, only to instead ask, "Which story?"

Prussia could not help but laugh at this as he led Germany to the first guest room.

 **Well stop here for now**

 **As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter six

"Alright, England, this is all of the books that were both on the floor and on the desk in your study. So, which one is the book that the spell was from?" France asked as he placed an armful of books next to the other piles.

The group had spent the night at England's house, and after breakfast and some more discussions on the issue they came up with an idea. Even if England himself could not read, maybe if they found the spell they could read it to him and then fix the issue. In the very least, if they did need help they could then tell the help which spell was used.

"Umm…" England commented as he looked at all of the old, leather bound books. Was it his imagination, or did they all look fairly similar to one another? Slowly, he walked to a pile and picked up a green tinted book. As he did so he commented, "The book the spell was in had a lot of dog-eared spells. I think…it was also fairly small. More like novel size than tome size."

"Okay, that narrows it down to, oh, half of these gazillion books," Romano complained as he picked up a book at random.

"Do you remember what the name of the book was? Or the outside's color?" Spain asked as he also picked up a book, only to then placed it back when he scanned and saw no dog-eared pages.

"Most of these are just other people's notes so they don't really have title pages. If I remember right the outside was brown," England answered.

"So we just narrowed it down to three-quarters of the books. Assuming that his memory is not as unawesome as the person," Prussia remarked as he sorted all of the brown books from the other colored ones.

"England, after this is said and done why don't you think ahead and just keep all of your stupid spells that you cast on people in one book," Germany critiqued as he helped Prussia sort books. England could not rebut the idea, and simply nodded as he watched the others go through his precious, ancient books.

The group worked in silence for a few moments, only for the silence to stop when Romano asked, "Hey, England. You like to talk about how you're some kind of chivalrous gentleman right?"

"Ya, what about it?" England asked.

The group then noticed Romano's blush when he held up the random page he was on and asked, "So is that why you have a porno?"

"Stop being a child. And hold that book with more respect, it's a first edition from over two hundred years ago!" England ordered, his own face growing red at the idea of what Romano was thinking of him.

"Oho, what did you find Romano," France asked as he and the others came to see the book better.

"See, that's a picture of a naked woman. And why's she doing that with a snake? And on another page there was a different person and these two demon-like guys," Romano explained as he showed them the book.

"Well, the illustrator really did an awesome job of capturing the curves," Prussia commented as he looked at the pictures in question.

"Th-that must be one of my books on demons. The spell is certainly not in there," England tried to explain.

"Oh, my," France began as he turned the page to the next picture. He could not help the smile as he asked, "Tell me England, are there a lot of these kinds of pictures in these books? If so then I may need to confiscate them. After all, you wanted me to act responsible, and what kind of responsible adult would let a small child look at such pictures?"

England growled at France and told him to drop it. At the same time Romano asked, "What's that thing on her butt supposed to be. It looks so weird it's almost funny!"

At the comment, a slight sound came from Germany; stopped when he covered his mouth with his hands. Romano heard it, however, and asked, "What was that potato-bastard? You think me talking about butts is funny?"

Germany shook his head, his hands still firmly cupped over his mouth. Romano gave a wicked grin to this and left the group with the book to walk closer to where Germany stood away from the group. The adults watched this, confused as to what Romano was going to do.

"Hey Germany," Romano began as he reached the younger child. He then opened the book so that Germany could see the picture and shouted, "BUTT!"

Germany's face turned bright red when he saw the picture, at which point he rushed out of the room. Worried, the adults followed him to the bathroom, where Germany locked himself in.

"Wes? Are you okay?" Prussia asked as he knocked on the door? In response, he could hear Germany begin to laugh hysterically. The others could do nothing but stare blankly at the door as the laughing fit continued for several minutes. After two minutes and no sign of it stopping in sight, Romano commented, "It really wasn't that funny. Is he going to be okay?"

A few minutes later the laughter finally stopped followed by Germany as he unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. He frowned slightly embarrassed as he noticed that the others had listened to his laughing fit. France then asked, "Feel better?"

Germany nodded then commented, "I don't know why I found that so funny. But at the same time, I can't remember the last time I laughed that much. Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you guys…"

"It's alright. I think we were more just surprised to see you act so…not serious. But, I guess we should get back to the books," Spain replied as he led Romano back to the correct room followed by the others.

 **Not as much going on in this chapter, but it was one of the first things to come to mind when i started this story so it wanted to be written.**

 **As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter seven

"I'm bored!" Romano complained aloud to the other nations. The group had spent several hours going through the books from England's study, and the most they had was a small pile of books the spell might have been in. Needless to say, the group was starting to lose interest in the task, and Romano was the first to speak of the displeasure.

"A break would be nice," Spain agreed as he stood up and stretched; a crack came from his back stiff from being hunched over.

"So how many books have we narrowed it down to?" France asked as he looked over to the pile and mentally counted. It was either thirty or thirty-one, depending on where some of the thinner books began and ended.

"Hey, England, do you have anything fun here? This little kid body you stuck me in wants to do something other than sit around all day," Romano asked.

"I think I should have a football somewhere in a closet," England answered after a moment of thought. He had to admit that the idea to run around outside did sound more appealing than staring at books he could not read.

"What about you Wes. You wanna go play with everyone else?" Prussia asked as he noticed everyone else get up. Germany nodded a 'yes' to this question, and rushed outside with the rest of the group.

It did not take the group long to find the ball, and soon the six nations were in the middle of a game. Everyone seemed to have fun with the break, when Germany suddenly stopped in mid kick as an idea came to him. As it did so he called out, "I just remembered something, what day is it?"

"Hm? It's Thursday. Why?" Spain asked as he claimed the ball and kicked it to Romano who took the opening to rush towards the makeshift goal.

"That means that I have a meeting with Denmark tomorrow afternoon at his house," Germany replied.

"So? We've been over this Wes, until this is fixed you can't go to work," Prussia replied as he protected the goal from Romano's kick.

"But whenever we meet on Fridays we always go out for drinks or other stuff afterwards," Germany began to explain.

"Germany, you're too little to even reach the counter top. I don't think they'll let you drink," France remarked as he took the ball Prussia passed to him.

"That's not it! Denmark often meets with Norway, and Norway knows magic too, right? So, it just occurred to me that maybe we could meet with Norway and see if he could help fix this!" Germany explained.

"That was a pretty long way to get to 'Let's get Norway to help,'" Romano commented as he tried to take the ball from France.

"So what about it England? If you won't let us ask your brothers for help do you think Norway could help?" Germany asked the youngest one in the group.

England scowled at the idea and answered, "If you ask Norway for help there is no way that he will let me live it down."

"Norway or Scotland. Pick your poison," France remarked. He could clearly see that if given the option England would say no to everyone's help. If they were to ever get this fixed, then he would need to insure that did not happen.

"…Fine…if we must ask someone then I guess Norway is better," England conceded as he carefully grabbed the ball which was kicked out of bounds.

"So why don't we just head over to Norway's house now instead of waiting for Germany to meet with Denmark and then head over?" Romano asked as he stole the ball from England.

"Denmark asked me to not go over early because it was Nordic bonding day today and he would need to clean the house after everyone was there," Germany answered matter of fact as he tried to take the ball from Romano. Romano had a good leg length advantage though, and was able to keep the ball.

"What in the world is a 'Nordic bonding day?'" Spain asked.

"It's this thing they do where they go to one of their houses and spend time together. They do it instead of unawesome regional meetings," Prussia answered only to then tsk when Romano scored a goal. Romano cheered at his success and Spain congratulated the happy Italian.

"So if everyone is at the same place then maybe we should just go to Norway's house tomorrow afternoon when he heads home," England commented.

"I still don't know why we should wait. I mean, why wait so a few more people don't see us, when we could change back sooner if we go?" Romano complained.

"…I think for once I agree with Romano," Germany commented. He disliked the idea of more people seeing him like this, but when he put the situation in the right perspective it just made sense to go.

"Easy for you two to say…," England replied with a grimace.

France quickly caught on to why England was dragging his feet once again and commented, "It's not like the Nordics became younger, so you don't need to worry about them picking on you again."

"England doesn't want to go because he's afraid of them?" Spain asked with a laugh.

"Easy for you to laugh about it. You weren't their punching bag for three centuries!" England retorted.

"That's not quite fair, England. The Vikings and I also awesomely attacked Eastern Europe, not just you," Prussia critiqued.

"Honestly, if those lot are going to look at this situation like you and France then I'm not sure if I want to deal with the childhood trauma of Vikings or the childhood trauma of my brother," England answered truthfully.

"I told you to pick and you picked Norway. So lets grab those books and head up north," France ordered as he took the ball and headed inside; England in tow.

 **We'll stop here for now**

 **As always please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter eight

It took the group a few hours, but by later that afternoon they reached Denmark's house. Eager to have some help with the situation, Germany knocked on the front door, then stood back expectantly.

"Hey Ice, get the door will ya!" Denmark called out from somewhere inside the house.

"It's your house, get it yourself," Iceland ordered back.

"Sounds like Nordic bonding time isn't going so well," France commented as they listened to the argument. As he said this, he could not help but notice England move behind him and grip tighter to his pant legs.

After a few more moments of arguments, the door finally opened to reveal Denmark who without even looking commented, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi Denmark," Germany greeted.

Denmark instantly looked down when he heard the younger voice, only to see that his guests included a child Germany and Romano. He then complained, "Ah, man, why did you have to go and become a kid. Here I was going to ask you if you wanted to drink at your house tomorrow. I doubt any bar would let a kid drink though."

"Hey, it looks like Germany really does have some friends besides Japan and Italy," Spain commented.

"So let me guess, England did it?" Denmark asked.

"Right you are mon ami. We heard that Norway might be here. Is he?" France answered then asked.

"He's in the living room. What, can't England fix his own curses?...where is England?" Denmark asked. In response, France moved out of the way slightly so that Denmark could see the child England. Denmark looked dumbstruck as the child stared at him frantically. The Dane then gave a wicked grin and continued, "Hey, England, I'm going to get you!"

As he said this he pounced towards England, only for England to burst into tears and grip tighter to France. Upon seeing this France called out, "Hey, hey, England it's okay! He's not going to get you. Now stop gripping me so hard before I get bruises!"

"What's going on out here?" Norway asked as he came to the door. He had heard a commotion and was curious. All it took was for him to see the younger nations for him to understand what happened and asked, "Let me guess, England played a curse and does not know how to fix it, so you came to me."

"Do you think you can?" Spain asked.

"Do you think you can make Denmark stop scaring England?" France asked as he tried to calm down the child.

Norway sighed then requested, "Why don't we all come in and you can give me the whole story."

With this said the group entered the house and headed to the living room. The other Nordics gave a curious look when they saw the group, to which Norway asked, "Would you guys mind going someplace else while I talked with my guests?"

"Why are some of them children?" Iceland asked, refusing to leave his place on the sofa until he got an answer.

"So is that a little Italy or a little Romano?" Finland asked.

"I'm Romano you fucking idiot," Romano answered.

"Careful, Romano, you don't want to be put on Santa's naughty list," Denmark casually commented.

To his surprise, Romano looked thoughtful for a moment, as if contemplating if his one outburst would really get him on the naughty list. Before he could comment his thoughts on this, Germany commented, "Oh ya!" then try to go through Prussia's pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Prussia asked.

"Italy wanted us to keep in ouch with him if anything changed, remember," Germany answered. Prussia gave a look of remembrance to this and handed Germany his phone.

"So you're going to talk with Italy while we talk with Norway?" France asked. Germany nodded to this and left for a different room.

"Okay guys, everyone out," Norway ordered as he pulled Iceland off of the sofa then pushed him and Finland out of the room. Once the other Nordics were gone, Norway continued, "So tell me exactly what happened."

"England tried to curse Spain, Prussia, and I by turning some of our past charges younger. Only he got turned younger and like the last time he was this age forgot how to read. Then the idea came to us that maybe you could help him figure out how to turn them back to their right ages," France answered.

"We brought the books that England thinks the spell was in," Spain continued.

Norway looked in thought for a moment, then answered, "I will help on one condition. I want England to ask me to help him."

The group looked to England, who was pouting at the request. After a moment he finally answered, "Fine. Norway, can you please help change us back to normal?"

"What's the magic word?" Norway asked.

"…Please," England reluctantly answered.

"Alright, show me the books," Norway answered as he then looked to the pile of books the others brought. He could only hope that after this England would consider putting his favorite curses in one book.

As he considered this Germany re-entered the room and handed Prussia back his phone. As he did so, Prussia asked, "How's Italy?"

"Busy. He said he wanted to come but his boss just gave Romano a lot of work that he has to do since Romano's still a kid," Germany answered.

"That's too bad. I bet he really would have liked to join us," Spain commented.

Germany nodded to this as he sat next to Prussia. He could not help but think as he looked over to Romano, that the Italian looked a little guilty. Romano may not be the most active nation, and at times seemed to have no qualms with letting other people do his work; whether it be Spain or Italy. But, perhaps, even he realized that it was making things harder on others and that it was not always fair.

 **As always, please review~**


End file.
